The Only One
by simplyacritic
Summary: They both loved each other. If only they had a chance to share their feelings. Then he came, he took her from me and I won't stop until she is safe. BB/Rae
1. How It Started

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok u r allowed to flame me, just keep it in your mind I'm new to this. No I'm not like a lot of authors I wont leave u hanging to long but I will if I must so deal with it now. Now that over I hope u like this and tune in for the next soon. This is just a preview.**

* * *

"This would have never happened," thought Beast Boy, "but it did and now I wont rest until I find Raven."

* * *

Waking up Beast Boy felt empty, he had to check though. Making his way towards Raven's room he walked in and knew then it was true. She was gone, Slade did take her and it was not a nightmare.

"_Flashback"_

_"Titans go" yelled the fearless leader Robin, he had matured greatly since that faithful they first met leaving behind his traffic signal costume and filling out the muscles and height need for the new Nightwing one. He has since then left the name robin and taken on a new one "Nightwing" now at "5'11" he is as tall as Cyborg._

_Leaping into action against the hordes of Slade-bots, Starfire and Cyborg began to unleash a seemingly endless supply of starbolts and sonic blasts. Starfire has not changed as much though as her face maturing and her body as well she has left the thigh-high boots and gotten a shorter pair instead. She is still at a "5'8" making her the 4th shortest. Cyborg hasn't changed at all though he is now more silver than blue now and the human part of his face has all so matured. He as tall as robin._

_Beast boy ran into the fray as a terrifying dragon, before forming back to human form. Years before he had discovered he could turn into anything he thought of and well as being able to speak in animal form and control the beast to a much finer point. He has finally had his growth spurt and now is the second tallest of the group at a "5'10". He has matured his voice deepening and has gained a lot of muscle from years of training._

_Finally Raven who has been at the back watching Cyborg's back jumped into the battle sending dark energy bolts toward the oncoming hoard. Raven is the one who changed the least she still had her original suit just a few changes. Her face matured and so has her body is only grew a few inches and is the shortest in the group. _

_As the titans were fighting, Raven had noticed something very odd with the robots. as soon as they saw her appear over them they all began to focus their attention on her. Before she could think to as why, she saw a familiar face, one she thought was gone and had hope she would never see again. Levitating over the hoard she became distracted, a mistake she would regret for the rest of her life._

_With her distracted the Slade-bots took the opportunity to finally catch her. Aiming carefully one bot caught her right between the shoulders. With a scream of agony she fell to the ground and was surrounded by hundreds of Slade-bots. As the world around her faded to black she heard her friends fight to attempt save her, but she knew they would be too late. The last thing she heard was an agonized cry "RAVEN" and the world faded to black._

_With the Slade-bots slowly making their way to her the titans realized they would be too late. As they were slowly pushed back they realized the reason for the odd attack. _

_Slade didn't want to kill them, he wanted raven._

* * *

**Sorry what is a story without a cliffhanger. ;p G****o a ahead flame me I know u want to.**


	2. Hollow

**Ok things are going to get complicated soon, but first I'm working on a new story and is wondering if anyone want to help me out. If so plz just pm me and I get back to you as soon as possible. God for some reason I could not even start this chapter, without deleting the whole thing like twice. Complaints over with on with the story!**

* * *

As raven suddenly woke up, she took a moment to attempt to recognize her surroundings. She was tied to a metal table, with her arms and legs restrained, there was a metal color around her neck, and she felt a small pinching around her feet. As her scanned the dark walls, she tried to see if her powers would work. As she tried to at least loosen the bindings, she felt a an agonizing shock course though her body, unable to hold in a scream of agony her concentration broke and the shock instantly left her.

"I think you will find quite hard to use your powers here, my dear Raven" said a dark voice just slightly off to the right of her.

"Slade what do you want with me" growled raven in a low voice.

"Nothing my dear you are just the bait for a larger plan" he laughed.

"I won't help in any way" she growled.

"You won't have to Raven."

"I thought you were on our side after what happened with Trigon."

"Were Raven were but no longer I want revenge now and I will get it. Starting with you enjoy." Walking out of the room.

With that Slade left her and her jumbled emotions, as she prayed to her friends to find her soon, her torture began as her body was shocked repeatedly.

* * *

Back At The Tower

"Cy, got any leads on Raven" asked Robin

"No it's like she vanished into thin air, I can't even trace her powers."

"We have to find her who knows what Slade could be doing to her now."

"I know that what worries me the most."

Walking into the common room beast boy was comforting a certain alien princess.

"Star it will be alright Raven one tough nut" said an equally sad BB

"I know but I just wish I could have been more of a help."

"You and me both but when we find Slade I guess we will just have to teach him a lesson."

"Friend Beast Boy I think you are finally correct about something."

"Tha- HEY!"

As Starfire began to giggle.

"Well now at least you're happy."

"Beast Boy" questioned Star.

"Yes Star?"

"Why didn't you tell her?"

Frightened bb asked "Tell her what Star"

"Beast Boy do not try to hide it from me, I may be from space, but I can see that you deeply care for Raven."

"Star" he began, but this princess was not waiting for him

"Beast Boy I am no longer that naïve alien from worlds unknown, I know you love her and you should know that she cares for you too.

"Star I'm just afraid"

"Of what Terra is behind us, she made a mistake in not seeing the wonderful man you can be. Raven does Beast Boy, don't try to hide from it."

"I know but some scars just cant seem to fade, but I can promise you one thing when we find her I will tell her."

"Good, now then we just wait for Robin t-

Just then "Guys we have a lead on Raven come on" yelled Robin.

"You were saying Star." he said with a grin on his face as he ran for the door.

As they left Beast Boy felt a small shimmer of hope.

_"We will find you Rae,"_ with that they were out the door on search for their missing friend_._


	3. Dead Ends

**OMG! You guys are awesome, most people won't be that happy by 2 follows, a review, and a favorite, but I'm just so happy and amazed. Thank you though I would love if you would check out my second story, the summary sucks, but that will be fixed in the near future. I don't own teen Titans ... yet. Again thx so much. Now on with the story**

* * *

Trudging through the sewer, Beast Boy was following a lead on Raven's capture. It's been three weeks since he had last seen her and he was growing restless. Reaching a dead end he realized it was just another metaphor for his situation. Taking out his communicator he phoned up Cyborg.

"So bb find anything yet" asked Cyborg.

"Nothing another dead end" he replied.

"Well I have another lead for you"

"Where Cy, if it's another sewer than just send Robin."

"No BB I think it's a bit worse than that and just suck it up you want to find Raven right."

"Fine then where you are sending me."

"Terra's cave"

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but I"m having some hard times with this. If anyone wants to help me out just pm me.**


	4. Raven's Torture

**Thank you for all the support on this series I'm glad a few people liked it. Sorry the other one was so short, but lately I have been having trouble thinking up idea on how beast boy will find raven. So if anyone could give me any ideas plz, and thinking this though if anyone wants to help and be a Co-writer just pm and I will give you the details their. Thanks and let the story begin!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: No I still don't own the Teen Titans, it's just too expensive.**

* * *

**Summary so far: **

_So Far Raven has been kidnapped and Beast Boy with the others are now searching for her. Slade is torturing, straving, and beating Raven, all at the same time keeping her as bait, to lure the titans to their doom. At this moment Slade is hiding out under a rundown factory. His accomplice, a weak hearted, paranoid being, is finding out in terra's cave. Beast boy is sent their on a lead. Raven at this time has been held by Slade for 3 weeks and is starting to lose hope, the weekly meals, torture, and worry of her friends never finding her, is starting to wear down on her like a ton of bricks. Just how much can she take before she loses her mind, not very long I'm afraid. Will the titans find her before she loses hope, or worse die? Tune in next_

* * *

Waking up after her last session of torture, Raven started to wonder just how long until she would be driven insane. Dreams of hopelessness haunted her mind, as she began to lose hope. She wondered as to why no one had found her yet. Where they even trying, had they really accepted her to be gone that easily? What about Beast Boy surely he hasn't given up hope after all or was he glad she was gone. This thought had upset her the most. No one had known that she had liked him, hell of course not she was Raven, they had been surprised to see her with Mal- no no no, she must not think of him, never again.

It had all started as a crush when she first met him, then over the years she began to fall for him. She loved how he would bug her and tell her jokes, and there were times where she had to bite back a grin to keep from laughing.

Oh how she wished to tell him, but then came Terra. Pretty, funny, sweet, everything raven was not. Oh how jealous Raven was when Beast Boy had picked her. When she had betrayed them, she noticed how hurt he was, and promised to make her pay. After she was gone it took her weeks to get him back to his former self. Even then he was mourning her loss, and in Tokyo she was trying to realize why she hated the girls so much. Only the week before her capture had she finally accepted her feelings and now she couldn't tell him how she loved him.

Just then the familiar voice of her captor had reached her ears.

"Why hello Raven, how are you doing?" Asked Slade.

"What do you want this time?" she growled

"Why nothing, in fact I just wanted to show you an old friend of yours." He said laughing.

"Please and try to be nice Terra and you have five minutes." Said Slade before he left.

Raven's mind was reeling the moment she heard Slade say Terra. That impossible she thought, Terra was dead, or at least imprisoned in that stone prison of hers.

"Hey Raven miss me?" a voice sneered to her left.

It was no joke, … Terra was back.

* * *

**Sorry, I just had to do this.**

**Also Secret Girl, if you want to pm me on the Co-author position, you will need to get an account and then hit the button that says pm. To get my answer, just hit your name in the top-right hand corner and find "Private Messaging" it will tell you if you have a pm waiting. Hope I was a help and to the rest of my reviewers, I will try to pm you to, even if I was a hundred or more. See you next time. **


	5. Terra

**Hello, I have to say I have the best fans ever, thank you in your interest in my story. I swear it puts a smile on my face when I edit my stories. Now if you guys have any idea as too how BB is going to find raven plz pm me. Please now welcome my co-writer silvermoon7516, she has been giving me some great ideas. Now on with the story.**

* * *

_BB P.O.V_

"Well I have another lead for you"

"Where cy, if it's another sewer than just send robin."

"No bb I think it's a bit worse than that."

"Fine then where you are sending me."

"Terra's cave"

"Wait what; what does terra have to do with Raven."

"You know they never got along, even after terra came back, so robin wants you to go see if anything's there."

"Fine, just for raven I'll go to terra's cave."

"Wait I thought you liked terra?"

"That was before she tried to kill me … TWICE!"

"Oh yeah I guess she did do that, well cyborg over and out."

As Beast Boy shut off his communicator, He began walking out of the sewer. He had actually lied to Cyborg; he hated terra because of what she did to the team.

More importantly what she did to Raven, he never told anyone, but he had a crush on her since that met, nevermore, the beast, and Malchoir made him realized he loved her. He was just too afraid to do anything, then he met terra, someone who he thought liked him. She had laughed at his jokes, was sweet, and pretty, not saying raven wasn't beautiful, but terra had liked him and he fell for her bait.

The last time he saw terra it wasn't her but more of a twin than her. That day they went to check terra's statue it was still there so that meant she was still stone. He had no idea why he felt so heart-broken when she left. He just guessed it was the puppy love talking. Now here he was in Terra's cave not to see her but to find Raven. As he searched he found something odd, a piece of blue cloth, as looked around he realized something. Terra's statue was gone, in its place screen showing Raven and Terra.

* * *

_Raven P.O.V_

_"Terra I thought you were dead," growled Raven._

_"Being turned into stone is not death Raven but more of a defensive state." _

"Why are you helping Slade then, I'm looking forward to this excuse."

"Cause I wanted too, why else."

"What about us your friends, what about beast boy, why betray them."

"I'm not going to do anything to them, just you."

"Why me," she asked "What have I done to you?"

"You stole Beast Boy from me, you turned everyone I know against me, and Slade told me the truth about you. Never knew the titans were desperate enough to put up with a depressed, gothic, demon."

"One you pushed beast boy away, two you tried to take the city who is going to look over that, three they are my friends and they will come for me."

"You so sure about that, then why haven't they come yet?

"They just haven't found me yet."

"It's been a month; if they were trying you wouldn't be here."

Thinking over her words, she began to wonder why they haven't found her yet. What if they were not looking for, what if they were glad she was gone. No she shouldn't think like that they would save her.

"They won't come so got get your hopes up robin and star have each other, Cyborg has Bumble Bee, and Beast Boy, well why should he care, all you do to him is shoot him down. "

As she said those words a sharp pain shot though her body, making her cry out in agony.

"oh looks like my five minutes are up, did I forget to tell you Slade upped the power, no well then now you know enjoy raven."

As she left her there, Raven's torture began as electricity and hopeless shot into her body.

* * *

_BB P.O.V_

As Beast Boy watched his love get tortured mentally and physically, he wanted no more to rip Terra apart. Watching the screen in horror, he began plotting ways to make Slade and Terra pay for this torture. Turning his head so he didn't have to see his love's body begin to convulse, but he could let go of the screams he heard.

Grabbing the device he shoved into his pocket and hiked up to the tower so cy could track raven down. He silently vowed to make Slade pay that day. Just as he left he ran into another man.

* * *

** Sorry I kind of went off the point a bit but I feel very good with this chapter. r&r and see you next time.**


	6. Dave and Discoveries

**Is it sad when I say every time I get a review I almost faint from happiness. Any way I would like to thank my Co-writer. Also if you check my profile I will give you more detail on any Co-writers that I have or if you would like to be a co-writers with me on any of my up coming stories or just want some help don't be afraid to ask, I love to read any comment from you guys. Now on with the story!**

* * *

Just as he left he ran into another man. The other man was stunned and Beast Boy went on the offense. Grabbing the other guy he flipped him over his shoulder and onto the ground.

Terrified the man stuttered "w-what are y-you d-d-doing here?"

At that moment Beast Boy had overcome his shock at finding him and realized what a civilian doing was doing in Terra's cave the trek was full of obstacles and threats. Thinking quickly he thought of the statue gone missing, the random laptop and terra's betrayal, coming to a conclusion he understood unless this was some mirage, this guy had to be working for Slade.

Picking the man up by the front of his shirt, he growled "The better question is what you doing here?"

"N-nothing" the other man squeaked

As Beast Boy banged the other gentleman into the wall behind him he turned on the recording feature on his communicator.

"Wrong answer," he snarled "now answer my next questions and I might let you live."

Now beyond terrified the other man could barely nod his head yes to answer the changeling.

"Good, now name, age, and are you working for Slade?" Beast Boy said quickly.

"Um D-Dave, I'm twenty-two, and y-y-yes I am," said Dave stuttering the entire time.

"Excellent, now we are making some progress. What are you doing here?"

"Doing research for Slade, on the half demon."

"Final question, Where is Raven and if I find out you're lying, well I don't think many people will find you here."

"Eep" Dave squeaked "ok ok just don't kill me; she's in Slade's underground lair under the old zenothuim factory."

"You better hope she's there because I will hunt you down and kill you."

With that Beast Boy knocked out the other man and left him there on the floor. Whipping out his communicator he called the other titans immediately.

"Guys big news head to titans tower, because I think I found Raven. "

* * *

_*Titans Tower BB P.O.V.*_

"That is how I know where Raven is," finished Beast Boy

"That's impressive Beast Boy; first thing tomorrow we head out. So I want you guys to have a full meal and a good night's rest," stated Robin.

"Tomorrow will be the day Slade regret he ever took Raven," shout Cyborg.

"Tomorrow we will show no mercy," cried Robin.

"Tomorrow friend Raven will be with us," yelled Starfire.

"Tomorrow Raven will be safe, even at the cost of my life," shouted Beast Boy.

"Titans together forever," they all cried.

With that they left for bed to prepare for the new day tomorrow.

* * *

_*Slade's lair Raven P.O.V.*_

Regaining consciousness, Raven just sat there, only hours ago Slade had moved her to a chair in the middle of a huge room. She had resisted at first kicking, biting, and squirming, but she was so weak she could barely stand on her own. After having her arms restrained behind her and her legs forced on to the ground and held there. Slade had also decided to gag her and put a metal band around her stomach causing her shoulders to lurch forward painfully.

After he left her there restrained, Terra had come and had decided Raven was a little overdue for a beating. After giving her one of the worst beating Raven has ever had, then Terra had to rub salt in her wounds, quite literally, Raven had blacked out when Terra had returned with a bucket of salt water and doused her with it.

Now Raven was alone, and she let her thoughts run wild. When would the titans find her, because honestly Raven could feel her-self slowly fading. She knew she wouldn't make it if the Titans took any longer. She knew she wouldn't be able to survive another week in these conditions and that had frightened her the most. She didn't want to die yet; she had so such she wanted to do. Like tell Beast Boy how she felt, have her first kiss, get married, and more.

She had to escape, but how she could barely walk, her powers wouldn't work, and she was bound to a chair. She could only hope the Titans would come soon or that her power would start to work soon.

Just then Slade walked in with Terra trailing behind him, and seemed to hold something in his hands. As she started to squirm to try to get away from him, he just chuckled.

"Why Raven what sort of welcome is this," he chuckled.

"mmhp mnhp," she tried to say but the gag was too tight.

"Terra remove the gag so she can speak," he told his apprentice.

"Ok Slade," she replied before she pulled off the gag.

"Why did you move me Slade and what do you hope to gain by holding me here." Raven snarled as soon as the gag was removed.

"Tsk tsk watch your mouth child or I will have to watch it for you," he replied before he backhanded her. Causing her to cry out in pain as her wounds opened up again.

"Now to answer your question I brought you here so you can have a front seat to your precious friends doom."

"Noo you have me why go after the rest of the titans," she replied panicking.

"Why revenge of course, I just had to weaken the team, but I don't think that really worked seeing how they're sitting in the comfort of the tower while you are sitting here suffering."

"No you lied Slade I know they will come for me," she growled

"You so sure about that then why they not here, you think they care for you ha they just needed to keep an eye on Trigons daughter."

"No they care for me they just haven't found me yet."

"Or maybe they aren't even trying; it's been over a month you would think they would have found you by now."

"They are looking for me," Raven said, but was now starting to doubt her-self. After all why would they come for a half demon that can't do anything with them without her powers breaking something. Even after all the kindness she was shown she could even say thank you or smile, she just shot them down one after another.

"You will see oh and Raven I'm afraid your torture hasn't ended just yet," as he press a button on the remote he was holding. Sending Electricity through her worn-out body once more, "did I mention from now on after each shock it just going to increase the voltage? No well now you know, Terra do me a favor and gag her once her session is over."

"Sure thing Slade," she replied and then they both turned and left Raven their tied to her seat screaming in agony and hopelessness.

* * *

*BB P.O.V.*

As he sat there in the dead of the night watching the confiscated laptop on his desk, he was shocked to hear what Slade had said to Raven. Of course they cared for her, she was family and the only reason they haven't found her is because they were unable to pin point her coordinates. He was even more shocked to see her newer collection of bruises and scratches. He knew that they were torturing her, but salt water on it; he then had difficultly controlling the Beast.

As he sat there watching the love of his life begin to convulse violently he knew he had to show the other Titans the clip NOW. Springing up he ran to Robin's room and woke him up saying he need to show the titans something. After all the Titans were up in the common room he plopped down the laptop in the center.

"This is what you woke us up for, we have to save raven tomorrow." Growled Robin

"No Robin we have to save her now and this is why," he replied starting the clip.

As the Titans stared at the screen in shock Beast boy could feel each one's shock and anger begin to grow. When Slade had backhanded Raven, Starfire burst into tears while Robin comforted her and Cyborg looked about ready to murder Slade at that point.

Once the clip ended Beast Boy spoke quickly "This is one of the more recent ones, but is easily considered the worst. Before Raven was strapped to a metal table and now he moved her. I think he is expecting us to go in the morning by looks of it. So we can catch him off guard if we go now. Plus there is the possibility Raven could be dead by morning so the sooner we save her the better."

The others were thunder-struck when he said more recent ones, "You mean this is not the first time Friend Raven has been tortured." Starfire said in a grief-stricken voice.

"Yes, Starfire and I just found these clips today."

"Well Beast Boy has a point we need to go now, so Titans suit up and regroup in the garage."

Then before anyone could say anything else they all run out to go suit up and get to Raven as soon as possible.

Running to their rooms each had a single thought in their head. Slade was going to pay and this time they would show no mercy.

* * *

**To be Continued**

**Well this is the longest chapter I have ever written and I promise the next one will be even longer. Will the titans find Raven before it's too late and what is Slade's big plan for the Titans. Tune in next time to find out.**


	7. Rescue

I am so sorry my first copy got deleted and I had to start all over again, I'm afraid the remake won't be as good since most of the details will be gone, but I will try to make it good as possible. I would like to say Thank you to SecretGirl7516 and to the now expanding Simply-family. Now on with the story! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, NOT I REPEAT OWN THE TEEN TITANS AS MUCH AS I WISH I DID. IT'S JUST TOO EXPENSIVE FOR ME, TRY AGAIN IN MY DREAMS.

* * *

*_BB P.O.V.*_

In less than ten minutes since I had showed the other Titans the clip of Raven. We were all piled in the T-car and were driving towards the zenothuim factory. As much as Robin wanted them to get their rest he knew that every minute Raven was with Slade the greater a chance that Raven may not survive. Punching the T-car into turbo mode Cyborg sped to their destination. Coming to a stop as they obverse their surroundings." What are we looking" for I asked

Anything suspicious, if you can find the entrance to the lair Beast Boy that would save us time," says Robin.

We all nod and set off looking, Starfire was examining inside the factory with Robin, Cyborg was scanning the area for anything and I was trying to see if I could find the entrance. After a bit of searching all of our efforts had turned up some interesting info. Meeting in the middle of the factory we shared what we had found.

"I found her bio signature here, but it's faint so she hasn't been moved recently," exclaims Cyborg.

"Star and I found part of her cloak and her communicator, along with a few traces of blood …. It's fresh and I had Cy check it out. It's Raven for sure." Says Robin with a hint of anger and deep sadness.

"I managed to find a tunnel, I don't know where it may lead to, but I did find the rest of cloak. I-it was covered in her blood." I manage to say weakly, as the rest of the Titans look at me, we all stay silent for a few seconds, promising revenge on Slade. Then we were all shook from it when we a familiar face.

"So glad you could finally join us Titans," Says a voice off to our left.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't come for the half demon," it sneered.

"Slade," we all growled, it took most of my self-control not to let the beast out and destroy his scrawny butt.

"Why Titans is this how you greet an old friend," He said in mock surprise.

"No," I growl "This is how we treat the scum bag that kidnapped our friend."

"Looks like I struck a nerve, but I have no time to deal with you, apprentice why don't you take care of them."

"Very well master," a new voice responded.

While the rest of the team was confused, I had no trouble recognizing that voice. That one voice I used to yearn for. The one person who I thought had loved me, but now I never wanted to hear it again.

"Terra, what a most unpleasant surprise," I manage to say in a monotone if could almost be mistaken for Raven.

"I'll leave you to your little reunion, but I have some trouble that I must take care of. Good bye Titans, oh and I'll make sure your little friend will be in good hands." He said disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Realizing what he meant, the Titans sprung after him only to be pushed back by the oncoming horde of Slade-bots.

"Beast boy," Robin called," you have to find Slade and make sure Raven is safe." Knowing full well I would never agree for the visa versa.

"Got it," I call back before turning into a mole and digging my way back to the tunnel I saw. Finding it I turned into a blood hound and began to search for Slade's scent, finding it I ran after it knowing it should lead to where Raven is. Stopping at a crossroad I tried to see were Slade's scent was the strongest knowing I would only have one chance to find the right tunnel. Just as I reached the last tunnel I heard scream of agony, I turned and ran towards the scream as fast as I could, but to me it didn't seem fast enough. Reaching the end of the tunnel, I heard another scream; I barged into the room to find a horrible sight. Taking in the room I could see Raven strapped down to a chair convulsing, while Slade was sitting there looking quite amused. Realizing that they haven't seen me I was about to sneak up on Slade when he got up. Looking at Raven I realized she was not convulsing anymore, I could only wonder at what he was doing. Drawing ever nearer to the helpless Raven he took out a pocket knife. Then knowing he intentions, I could not stop the beast from coming out and taking control.

Lunging over Raven I dung my claws into Slade's flesh making him cry out in pain as he finally realize I was there. As he reeled backwards I stood over Raven trying to remove all the chains from. I only got half way when he had decided to attack me, sensing his attack I grabbed his foot and threw towards the wall farthest from Raven. Just then the other Titans ran in, Slade then knowing his plan wasn't working seeing how Terra was slung over Cy's shoulder. He knew he had to get of there or he may just need a full body cast for a few weeks.

"Well it seems like you have foiled my plans for now, but I won't be gone for long." Just before threw his knife at Raven, piecing her shoulder making her cry out in pain, just as we were going to free her. The knife Slade threw started to spark up sending an almost deadly amount of electricity though her body. As we all made our way towards her, the beast finally gave me control knowing that right now he could not help her. Cyborg made it to her, first throwing Terra to the ground while Slade seemed to disappear again. As he gently took the knife out we could finally truly see what Slade had done to her. Her once delicate skin was covered in starches, bruises, and burns. Her leotard was ripped to shreds and her back covered in deep cuts all inflamed and angry, but not bleeding. Her beautifully craved face bruised and cut and her left arm was broken and dis-located. As we all inspected the damage, Cyborg began to scan her to see in there was anything wrong with her heart or lungs. After a few more minutes of examining Raven and then Robin finally called out "Terra's gone, and we should get Raven to the medical bay soon." We all agreed as Starfire took Raven ahead to the med bay.

Relieved Raven was safe we all took our own ways to the tower, needing our own time to think. All I could think was how happy Raven was back and plotting ways to get revenge on Slade.

He knew that Cyborg and Robin were thinking the same thing, but were worried for their own love. He understood and he just flew for the rest of the way not thinking but enjoying the feeling of raven being safe.

* * *

_*Raven P.O.V.*_

_Raven POV_

As I sat there wake I could hear Slade and Terra talking, it wasn't good. Even though I could only hear snippets, I knew that they were going to kill me soon, why though I couldn't tell, maybe they realized the Titans weren't going to come for me and that they need more space for the new prisoner. Lowering my head in despair, I realized that my friends weren't going to be fast enough. Looking over at Slade I saw he and Terra had left. "Out to get some fresh meat," I think while I sit there in the darkness. I wasn't alone for long within minutes Slade returns without Terra. "She must have to go do something," I think again.

"Well Raven I guess this is the end for you, but I want to have a bit of fun with you before I have to kill you." He tells me quietly, and I can feel goose bumps begin to form.

I didn't want to die like this, in the hands of Slade; I wanted to do so much more, like tell Beast boy I loved him, see Melvin and her team grow up, and more. As I hung my head, my last torture session began. He turned up the voltage as high as he could without killing a human instantly, it was agony and I couldn't hold it the scream even if I tried. Just then I felt a pulling sensation around my left arm broke Slade dis-locates my shoulder then proceeds to break my arm in two different places. Then he retreated back away from me as I again scream in agony, the world around me began to fade into black. Just as I lose consciousness I hear a feral roar. I push the urge to black out back and open my eyes, standing over me was the Beast and he did not look happy. Flinging Slade into the wall, the rest of the team appears, I see Terra over Cyborgs shoulder. "So that's where she was." I think to myself as I strain to hear what they are saying. Then in just a heartbeat Slade threw his knife at me, as it pierced my shoulder, it shot an agonizing amount of electricity though me. Crying out I finally black out, hearing the words "Help Raven."

* * *

_*Minutes Later, Starfire P.O.V.*_

As my best friend sat there in my arms, I could not help but let tears of joy and sadness run down my face. I couldn't be happier that my friend was safe and now Beast boy would finally tell her how he felt. Oh how my heart sung when he confided in me how he felt for Raven. If Slade hadn't kidnapped her then they could have been doing the going out. My blood burned as I thought of Slade, that Clobarg Varabauk, how he could do such a thing to Raven. After all she had been though in her life, she now had to add this to her bad experiences.

When she near the tower Raven had begun to stir, but was she stretched her injured muscles she gave a quiet gasp and once more faded to blackness. Worried for her Friend Starfire began to fly faster, bursting through the roof door she quickly made her way to med bay. Laying her friend down on the bed gently, she began to hook her up to the various devices. Then she sat next to her friend, while she waited for her friends return.

She did not have to wait long, she heard the R-cycle and T-car make their way to the garage, and soon Cyborg ran into the room to start repairing her injuries while she was still knocked out. Robin then grabbed her arm and led her from the room knowing that Cyborg would need some privacy and that she was made skittish by blood.

As she walked with him she broke down in his arms, thinking of the horrible thing Slade had done to her. They sat in the common room and waited to hear of what had happen to her friend. As they sat there in silence, she could not help but look back to the day they had become boyfriend and girlfriend, It was the day Raven went missing. As she look at her love she could not help, but wonder why he had waited for so long. Pushing that thought out of her head, as she began to talk to Robin.

"So boyfriend Robin how goes the search for Slade." I asked

"Not well, we have managed to find some blueprints for new Slade-bots and a proto-type blaster. We also found where he kept Raven, and numerous torture devices. I also found many different schematics for past, future and current lairs. No list to where these lair are, but I'm quite happy with what we found. And as always no sign on where Slade is but I have reason to believe he chose one of the farthest lairs from here, to try and stay under cover." He replied, to me tensely, not at all happy with himself.

"What is wrong Robin, what is troubling you?" I begin to question him (Starfire's English has improved after many years, but still has those Starfire moments)

"It's just … how could we leave Raven with that monster for almost two months. It wasn't until after Beast boy showed us that clip of Raven being tortured was when we finally got up and moved. I just wish we could have found her sooner." He stated.

"Robin you are right we could have found her sooner, but we had to make sure we were getting enough sleep and keeping the city busy. Don't forget that at any time we always left one person to search for Raven, no matter how weak it would make us. Raven will understand, so do not fret." I say coolly, as we both lean in for a kiss. We sat there for the rest of the night comforting each other, as we waited for the news.

* * *

_*Beast boy P.O.V.*_

As I sat in the med bay with Raven, I could only hope that she would be okay after this experience with Slade. While we waited for result on the extent of Raven wounds I could not do anything, but hope that Raven would be okay, and that Slade hadn't … hadn't gone that far in torturing her. It hurt just to think of that possibility. Waiting I could only hope that she would awaken from the drugs Cyborg gave her soon. Holding her hand I fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

**What will happen to Raven? Is this the end of Slade? Tune in next time to find out. **


	8. Here and Nevermore

The Only One Chapter 8

**Ok I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and starting on the next chapter, I will try to begin doing a mail box sort of thing, meaning I will attempt to respond to your reviews on said chapter. Thank you SecretGirl for your help. Now on with the story!**

_*Raven P.O.V. / Flash back*_

After Slade threw his knife at me, I was pulled into nevermore to survey the damage. Landing in Happy's domain I looked around for the pink clothed emotion. As I got up I could tell that nevermore was taking quite a beating, during my capture. Happy's domain was no longer pink and full of sunshine, but now filled with dust and gloom. Finally managing to locate the happy emotion along with the other huddled in a circle of what used to be Happy's favorite tree.

Walking briskly to the huddled group, she managed to see some of the drastic changes that had happened to the emotions. Happy no longer jumping around, but instead looked sickly and grey. Brave was no longer hanging from the tree branches, sat with Happy looking sick and scared. The rest of the emotions sat around them including a crying Timid, and two new emotions.

Drawing closer to the group, knowledge looked up and a small smile broke her stoic expression. "Raven you're here," she called as the rest of the group looked at her. Sad expressions looked hopeful and the two emotions on the ground attempted to get up, only to be pushed back down by Love and Kindness. "What happened here," I asked the assembled group.

"Since your capture with Slade has weakened both Brave and Happy, as well as making Despair and Grief appear." Replied Wisdom.

"And if you do not start to feel your emotions Happy and Brave will die and Despair and Grief will take over." Continues Knowledge.

Shocked Raven just stood there, until Happy started to try and get up. Raven hurrying over to the weak emotion, just held her down. "Happy you need to rest, you are too weak right now." Raven told her in a firm yet gentle tone, but the emotion wouldn't settle until finally drawing in the sand her question.

"Will you tell BB soon?" She asked.

"Tell him what Happy," Raven asked.

Then Brave copied Happy's action and began to write in the dirt too,

"When will you tell him you love him? You big airhead." She wrote in the dirt quickly.

Smiling at Brave's last remark she stood up, looking carefully at the two new emotions before replying.

"I don't know when, but I promise I will tell him soon."

With all her emotions looking much happier, and Brave and Happy looking much better, Raven stood up and made her way to the forbidden doors. Love stopped her one last time, "You know if you do love him then you should expect another emotion to appear." She told her firmly.

"Who," Raven wondered?

With a silly grin on her face Love said one word "Lust," before turning and heading back to the group.

Suddenly nervous Raven headed out of the portal and to consciousness. Feeling herself back in her body Raven tried to move, an agonizing pain stopped her, forcing her back into the dark. With a soft gasp, she let the darkness take over her again, vaguely aware that she was flying.

_*Cyborg P.O.V.*_

As I rushed into the med bay, I knew I would have to stop most of the bleeding and stich up many of her wounds. As well as realign her arm and pop her shoulder back into its socket. I did not know that I would have to pump her stomach clean of the disgusting sludge Slade made her drink and treat many large burns and check her body for any acid that may have remained on her skin. As I continued to work Raven suddenly let out a long gasp and bolted upright, tearing some of her stiches. As the pain finally registered in her brain she went rigid and fainted once more. Overcoming my shock of her awakening I deemed that she could not continue to tear her stiches, and grabbed the morphine and some sedatives to keep her in a medically induced sleep until I could finish tending to her wounds. Working quickly I finished stitching the last of her wound and took a blood sample to check for any other problems. Making her comfortable in the hospital bed I finally opened up the med bay doors to allow everyone to come and see. I was about to announce the med bay open when I saw BB already by Raven's bed. Wondering how he got past me, I just left him alone telling him if anything happen just to holler and I'll come running. Walking over to the common room I saw Robin and Starfire kissing and decided that I should leave them alone too. Finally deciding my best bet is to just heading over to the garage to fix up the T-car. My baby took quite a beating, from that traitor.

_*Flash back ended/ BB P.O.V.*_

It's been a full two days and I have not left Raven side other than the occasional bathroom break and shower, otherwise Cyborg brought his food here and Beast Boy just ate it by Raven. Clutching her hand I told her what she missed when she was missing. How quiet the Tower was, how everyone would always be looking for her, the numerous villains that wet their pants when they went too far in insulting you.

Still holding her hand he just laid his head next to her arm and fell into deep sleep. Only to be awakening in what seemed to be only minutes to Beast Boy. Looking around to find what woke him up he glance over at Raven only to see her up and awake. Doing a double take he realized Raven was indeed awake and instantly tackled her. "Raven you're wake." He cried hugging her tightly but gently enough to compensate for her wounds.

"Beast boy is it you?" she asked confused

Letting go of her I wondered why she would ask that. "Course it's me Raven who else is green and handsome," I replied jokingly, but she didn't laugh didn't smile or even groan like she would do. She just looked at me critically and tried to get up, but I held her down. "Raven where are you going?" I asked her. She just turned back to me and laughed.

"Ha Slade good job, you just had to get one more laugh before you killed me right? Well I won't fall for it; you don't have to rub it in my face. I know that the titans won't come for me. So why are you wasting your time." She says coldly, and then I realized the extent of Slade torture on her. He didn't just torture her physically, but he messed around with her mind. Now she just thought this was some sort of trick.

Grabbing her by her arm I forced her to look at me, softly placing my hand on her cheek I looked right into her eyes and her mine. "Raven it's me, this is not a trick. Remember how Starfire got mad at me when I played that prank on her all those years ago. Or how you helped me tame the beast by taking me into your mind again, or the time you helped me clean my room." I told her softly, as she looked into my eyes I could see everything starting to click into place. Softly she placed her hand on my cheek, whispering she said one thing. "You came," and then did something that Raven would never do. Throwing her arms around my neck she started to sob into my shoulder.

As shocked as I was I knew that at this moment Raven needed me the most so I just wrapped my hands around her and let her cry. As soon as she began to calm down, I remembered the other Titans.

"Raven I almost forgot, the others are waiting for you to wake up. Give me a second and I'll go and get them." I told her as she nodded her consent I left quickly and ran to the common room.

"Hey Beast Boy I was about to bring you dinner," Cyborg stated as I ran into the common room.

"Whoa Beast Boy whe-" Robin never got to finish that sentence cause as soon as I knew everyone was looking I yelled out in pure joy "Raven's up" then turned and ran back to the med bay.

"Raven heads up, "I told her when the rest of the team ran in. "RAVEN" they all shouted and manage to appear on the other side of the room in less than a heartbeat. As they all grouped hugged Raven finally managed to call out "Ok you're happy to see me, now let go, it's getting hard to breathe." All at once they let go and Raven was finally able to fall back into the comfort of the bed. Smiling I let them be until Starfire announced "so Beast Boy, when are you going to tell Raven that –," I never let her finish that sentence.

Looking at me, Raven asked "tell me what Beast boy?"

Smacking myself I just replied "Um I'll tell you later, k Raven."

For reason unknown Raven let me slide that once, with just a "Fine I'll hold you to it."

We were finally pushed out by Starfire, when Raven said she wanted to talk with her ALONE. For the first time in weeks I finally manage to have a restful night.

**Ok I did this since the internet at my house was cut off and I was bored so you guys get another chapter early. Those who have some ideas to another chapter plz share them with me. Tune in next time for Bb's confession.**


	9. Confessions

**ok sorry for the wait had huge writers block, kept getting stuck on beast boy confession and I think Terra's return will be a when I have free time work so you may have to wait a while for it sorry (not really you will have to wait to see if Raven makes it or not Bu hahahahahh) Now thank you Secert girl and those who have not read her story go now tis can wait. Now on with the Story!**

* * *

Raven POV

As soon as I told Starfire I had to talk to her, she quite literally threw the boys out, but not before Beast Boy told her something. Shaking her head she threw them out the med bay. I had yet to tell them of my powers not working, with all the trouble in nevermore and me being weak enough they had stopped working. Noticing Starfire had sat down in front of her, she began to talk.

"So Star, what did bb say?" she asked quietly.

"Oh nothing, I really can't tell you, because he wants to tell you himself." She replied.

"Oh well, what happened while I was gone?" I ask again.

Beaming Starfire preceded to her everything that had happened. After nearly an hour of describing everything for dead ends to late night talks with Robin, Star finally finished her tale. Taking in the new information I sat there until one thought registered in my head.

"You and Robin are dating." I blurted out.

Blushing Starfire nodded, "Yes, I was blaming myself for your capture one day when Robin comes and tells it wasn't my fault. You must understand I felt a lot of guilt and had almost lost hope, when he told me he loved me, after Tokyo he was too afraid to ask me out and now years later he told me. Oh when we kissed it felt as if the world stopped and we were the only people there. Of course we have yet to go on a date for we were too busy fighting random villains who took your absence as a chance to get away with things and trying to find you, we did not have the time."

Suddenly saddened by this news I turned away from her face. If only I was able to get up and go they could have been on dates and not pitying me.

"So because of you guys looking for me, you never got to go on a date." I asked sadly.

Noticing my sadness Star quickly reassured me. "No friend Raven even if we could, I would have felt bad at us for not trying hard enough to find you."

"Still if you guys left me you would have been able to go on dates and such. Though I would admit if you didn't come when you did Slade would have killed me. Still you would get over me and move on."

Startled by this Starfire was at a loss, then remembering something she replied. "Friend Raven your death would have saddened us all terribly, and I doubt that Beast Boy would move on."

"Why he should be the one who cared less about me, after all I did was beat him down and throw him out windows."

"Raven don't let these thought cloud your head, none of this was your fault, and your death would have shaken us all terribly. Now what did you want to talk about?"

Finding her words encouraging and I began to tell her everything that had happen to me and nevermore and my problem with my powers. A good twenty minutes went by while I was talking; slowly I noticed Star's face become sadder and angrier. When I finally finished she jumped up, surprising me, and yelled at the top of her lungs. "Slade shall pay for this." That was the only thing I could understand cause then she started to curse him in both English and tamerainan, "The nerve of that Chorlbag ekta isna ma gunto allah ifthrung batto uoh ifthrung woyah iflu namr," (rough translation of a few words in Arabic, not completely right)

With that over with star began to calm down.

"Friend Raven does this mean you can show emotion right."

I nod

"So friend raven, who do you have the crush on then?"

Shocked by this I wanted no more than to tell her no one, which is until love began to talk."

"Raven go on tell her it's not like she will tell anyone," love spoke up

"Raven, love has a point, and this will probably help matters in Nevermore." Knowledge said before I could say anything, then showing me a picture of happy and brave being able to sit up now. Sighing I tell her.

"I'm in love with … Beast boy." I whisper the last part, but I know she heard because she squeals so loud, I sure you can hear it from Gotham. _–Later robin tells me that Batman's windshield broke because of it- _

Quickly speaking I tell her not to say a word, and turn over to go to sleep. Star getting the message leaves and shuts off the lights with her, but I'm not alone for long. The doors open again and soon I'm facing Beast Boy. "_Great," _I think to myself.

"Hey Rae, sorry, but I needed to tell you something." He starts.

"Could be what you and star where talking about," I asked raising an eyebrow.

Shuffling nervously he begins to scratch the back of his head. "Yeah, look what I was talking about with star is something she found out while you were gone." He replies.

"And that is," I asked.

"Raven -," says grabbing my hand, "I- I like you a lot." With that he leans into to my shell shocked body and gives me a chaste kiss. Shocked I just sit there for another few seconds before I relaxed and returned it. I could tell he was shocked when I did this, but he quickly got over and pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around my waist, deepening the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and you could say time froze. It was as if the world was gone leaving nothing, but us. I could not say how long we sat there in each other's embrace, I know it has only been a minute or two, but to me felt like ages. When we finally pull away, we're both blushing hard. After a moment of avoiding each other gaze, beast boy finally speaks.

"So does this mean you're my girlfriend?" he asks.

The question was so random I could not help, but laugh and seeing his expression at me laughing only served to make me laugh harder. Sadly my moment of happiness was cut off I managed to stretch the on my side making my laughter a gasp of pain. Suddenly weak I fall back into the bed; I notice that beast boy, is hovering over me.

"Raven you ok?"

I was still in pain, but it had lessened greatly. "Yeah I just stretched one of my wounds."

"Oh, well why don't you heal them then?" he asked confused.

Ashamed I looked away, with the trouble in nevermore and I being as weak as I already was were one only two of my reasons. The two I gave Starfire, but the titans don't this on crucial detail when I heal them I take the pain from them, meaning I have to take on the pain. It only last for a weeks or so depending on the severity of the wound, the worse it is the longer I have to endure it. When it comes to healing myself I can heal most of my worst injuries, but I can't heal them all, so I basically have to live with the pain and most of these injuries until they either fade away or heal themselves.

"Raven why don't heal yourself, is it because of Slade."

"No it's not him it's just there some trouble in nevermore and since I am really weak from being with Slade for so long." I reply.

"That's not just it Raven and you know it, what's wrong."

Oh dang it I could rarely find things from Beast boy, over the years we became close and he knew when I was lying or hiding something.

"Beast boy you must promise not to tell anyone I can handle it myself and I don't want anyone to think I'm weak."

"Raven no one will think you're weak you just spent two weeks with the craziest man on earth and lived, but I won't tell anyone promise."

I smile at him and then frown again, taking a deep breath I explain some of the trouble in nevermore, and then I get to why I can't heal myself, even if I had my powers.

"Beast boy, look when I heal you guys all the pain is gone right."

He nods

"Well that pain has to go somewhere, so well I heal you guys I take the pain away from you and absorb it. And since I'm healing myself my wounds are gone, but the pain is still their just focused around my chest, but I can't heal all of my wounds, like most of the bruises and most burns, because my body can only take a certain amount of pain before it will start to shut down."

He just stares at me for a good minute before talking. "Raven if we knew we would have never had come to you for minor cuts and bruises."

"Beast boy I don't mind, after all I am half demon, so any pain I take from you can help atone for my father."

"Raven, Trigon is gone, you killed him and saved the world, you have nothing to atone for."

"Still you he is my father and since I am half demon, I am destined to go to hell once I die."

"Raven you are not half-demon, you're half-angel if anything. After all demons are just fallen angels."

"Beast boy."

"No Raven, you're amazing, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Exhausted I give him one last hug before I feel myself pass out in his arms.

* * *

**Who thinks this is the end... No one good cause Slade's back in action and he wants revenge. Tune in next time to find out his plan. bye**


	10. Slade's Last Try

**Ok people since me I have the best viewers, my brother bet me that if I get 40 Reviews with chapter I will have unlimited access to the laptop to type up the stories, if not I'm not allowed to post a story for the next 2 weeks. Help a writer out will you cause the sooner I am able to finish these stories, the sooner I can start my new one and trust me they are good. Remember people 40 reviews people and you will be able to get at least 4 new chapters this week. Now mail bag I forgot about this but now I remember so yay.**

**Koryandrs- I did that on purpose ... maybe**

**Kaalinaa- once or twice a week you the deal though I try to update as soon as possible**

**Secretgirl7516- you will find out in ... NOW just hold on to your pants **

**TrainerKenzii- thank you I love this story too, and I will update soon kk.**

**Special thanks to Secretgirl7516, for her help with this chapter. Now on with the story! _DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE TEEN TITANS, IN MY DREAMS NOT REAL LIFE._**

* * *

As she hugs me I gently pulled her into my arms, before I felt her go limp. Panicking I looked down to see if she was ok, realizing she just pasted out put her back onto the bed, making sure she was comfortable, before tucking her in and leaving to get something to eat. Looking at the clock I realized Raven has only been up for less than 5 hours, slightly worried I decided to see if Nightwing and Cyborg have found anything on Slade.

"Hey NW find anything yet?" I ask him.

"No nothing but old properties and random safe houses, I even checked the laptop you fond, but I only found future torture plans and old videos of Raven's torture. One for each day she was with him and they are all 24 hours long." He replied sadly.

I looked at him oddly, "Wait Slade did Slade … y - you know do it?"

"No thank god but if we had delayed that few hours he would have." He replied voice breaking a bit, holding out a Cd.

I took the Cd; I was going to look over it later to see if there is anything we may have missed.

As I prepare my lunch I ran to my room, to grab my headphones and laptop. Finishing up my ultra-deluxe celebration tofu sandwich, I sat at the dining room table and put the Cd in I sat back and started the first clip.

Fast-forwarding it to when Slade and Raven first make an appearance, watched as he strapped her down to the table. Once he was down beast boy watched as he strapped the color onto her neck nullifying her powers. Then left he watched what had happened when had she woke up, the different torture methods he used and the extent he went to get information for her, only for her to refuse the info. He watched as Slade performed his various tortures of the love of his life. Whippings, beatings, water, electric, fear gas, hallucinations, starving, and forcing her to drink some disgusting sludge for water and more.

By the second week Beast Boy had enough, but one thing caught his attention on day 18. It seems on that day Terra had finally began to show up torturing her while she was asleep and forcing her to stay up for days until she passed out for exhaustion. "So that why she went to bed so early," he thought to himself. Looking at the clock he realized how late it was and decided he was going to bed early so he can make Raven breakfast the next day. As he lay in bed Beast boy was able to enjoy a restful night.

* * *

*Slade's lair*

Those Titans had ruined his plans again; he was this close to silencing the one person who held the titans together. If it weren't for that pesky Animal boy, as he walked around his new lair. He went through extra protection to make sure the Titans wouldn't find this base.

"So Slade got a plan yet," his apprentice called.

"Patience Terra not even I can be brilliant all the time," he replied, when suddenly he got it. He would finally get those pesky Titans; all he had to do now is just get his hands on Raven again.

"Terra, come here I need you to –"as the rest of his plans were drowned out by the sounds of the all too heavy rain.

Slade knew that this would be his last chance and he was going to make the most of it.

* * *

**Short chapter sorry I really had no idea what I was going to write so this was a wing it project, though I have to say I like this chapter for a you have one hour, Simply project. Tune in next to see BB and Rae on their first date. **_**Remember people to get more chapters soon help me get to 40 reviews to whoop my brothers butt.**_


	11. Nightmares

The only one ch 11

**OMG you have got to be kidding me within two hours I get 40 reviews and show my brother, I am not kidding well I say his jaw dropped, and I quote these are his exact words "well this is messed up Simply" I pretty much died of laughter. You should have seen his face when I showed him, you guys are the best. This will be 1-6 that I will give you soon kk. Mail bag time!**

**Dark warrior1010- I know, deal with it this chapter should be longer.**

**Kaalinaa- This is all bb/Rae and for action … you just wait**

**TrainerKenzi- I know screw all the Rob/Rae fans BB/Rae for life and personally Slade is one of favorite villains, and no you would not die if I didn't post a new chapter for a while.**

**Koryanders- thank you I try to make each one special hence the names.**

**Thanks for the compliment I honestly spend at least two hours to write one chapter and they end up being quite good. Now on with the story! **_**DISCLAIMER: TRUST ME IF I OWNED THE TEEN TITANS YOU WOULD KNOW, IT WOULD BE CHAOS, TRUST ME UNLESS ANYONE WANTS TO GIVE ME IT AS A B-DAY PRESENT, MY BIRTHDAY IS ONLY 8 MONTHS AWAY.**_

_*Slade POV*_

"Terra, be ready in 2 months' time we strike, hard and fast." Slade spoke clearly

"Yes master the Titans won't know what hit them." Terra replied walking out of the cave with Dave following her.

"Dave I want you to spy on them and see what weaknesses we can use." Slade spoke.

"Yes sir." Dave said coldly, being threatened by the green changeling had changed him. Now he was eager to get his revenge on the Titans for humiliating him.

The trio walked out and found themselves in the same place where Terra had first met the Titans. Looking at the sky Slade broke the silence first, "We need to stay low for a while so each person is on their own now go before something happens." The three spilt up each on their own missions and head for town on their own route. Now all they had to do now was wait for the moment to strike.

_*Raven POV*_

For the first time in weeks I managed to get a full night of sleep, since I had to worry where Slade was I almost always had nightmares, and with the hallucinations I never knew what was real or fake. Opening my eyes I realized it was already 9 am and that someone had made me a big breakfast. Looking at the note beside it I read it quickly.

_Dear Raven, _

_I know when you wake up that you will be hungry so I made you a big breakfast._

_Relax there is no tofu in anything and Star didn't touch a thing._

_Oh by the way Nightwing says you can leave the med bay after Cyborg checks your wounds. _

_If you need anything call one of us on your communicator and I left you some clothes next to you._

_-Beast boy_

I looked over on to the nightstand next to me and I found a pair of dark jeans and t-shirt. For the past few Years Nightwing has stopped making us wear our uniforms 27/7 and let us wear normal clothes. I grabbed the clothes, a towel, and my bathroom supplies, as I hobbled over to the bathroom in the med bay to start off the day clean.

Taking off the ruined leotard and I stepped into the shower and let the hot water cascade over my back. I could feel all the dirt and grime wash away, and most of my sore muscles began to relax. Taking my lavender smelling shampoo I washed out the dirt in it and when I finally decided I had to get out of the bathroom, the food had cooled enough for me to be able to eat it without burning myself. I had changed in the restroom, and sat down to eat. I tried to eat slowly, but this was my first real meal in over two months, I weakened at the first bite and the meal was gone in a matter of minutes, leaving me with a full stomach and some empty dishes.

Slightly wondering where I others were I tried to get up again, when one of cuts on my leg opened up again. With a cry of pain I fell back onto the bed. I guess walking to the bathroom was a one-time deal. Grabbing my communicator I decide to check on them, just as I was about to call Beast boy, Starfire walked in with Cyborg.

"Hey Raven I see you had breakfast and changed already." Cyborg said.

"Oh yes I thought I would have needed to help, but if I am not needed I will leave." With that Starfire floated out the door,

"So Raven can you walk?" Cy asked

"No I opened up a cut on my leg on my way to the bathroom." I replied.

"Well can you heal it?"

Looking at him I replied, "Why I never thought of that, no it feels way too good for me to heal it." I told him sarcastically.

"What your powers aren't working," he exclaimed.

I just glared at him for a moment before relenting, "No I'm weak and there is a lot of trouble in Nevermore. Ask Starfire she already knows."

"Well why you didn't tell us earlier Rae."

"It's R-a-v-e-n," I snapped, "and you have cut me some slack, I was just freed from over two months of torture and then get bombarded with a bunch of news. I'm a bit overwhelmed at the moment."

With that done Cyborg quickly closed up the cut gave me a sling for my arm and a wheelchair so I could move around the tower when one of my wounds was acting up. After one last check I was released from the med bay, making my way to my room, I noticed that someone had actually taken care of it while I was gone. Wondering who did it I sat down on my bed.

I finally felt content, I was home with my friends and I told Garfield (Beast boy's real name) how I felt and he loved me back. Yes I was content slowly I began to use the small amount of my powers that I have managed to regain to heal most of the injuries on my legs, so I could at least walk around the tower. I managed to heal my more serious ones, but I should probably take it easy for the next few days until I could completely heal up my legs. After the healing my powers stopped again, that is expected for my empathic abilities.

Over the years I realized no matter what they would always work unless some device was nullifying my powers. This was good since with them I could sense emotions, read minds, and create empathy links, allowing me to contact and speak to people, even if my empathic powers weren't working. Sitting on my bed I started to wonder where Slade was and what was he up to, quickly expelling these thoughts, I realized I could care less what he did as long as away from me.

Standing up I quickly grabbed a book and made my way to the common room. It was empty; everyone was doing their own thing somewhere else. Making myself comfortable on the couch, seeing how I was slightly exhausted from the healing session I only manage to read a few pages before falling asleep.

_*Beast boy POV*_

Walking into the common room, after I finally made it back to the tower, I realized that I was not the only one there. Walking around the couch I finally spotted Raven curled up by the end of it fast asleep. Her knees bent, with one arms secured by a sling across her chest and the other hanging off the couch. The book she was reading beforehand had fallen to the ground and she was clutching a pillow in one hand. As I sat down next to her I noticed she was holding the pillow as if for dear life, her face was twisted in a pained expression. She began to stir and it looked like she was trying to get way from something, a small pained whimper escaped her lips. Worried I hovered over her and then I was surprised when a tear forced its way onto her face. Grabbing her shoulder I tried to wake her up gently.

"Raven wake up," I say gently, "wake up Raven it's only a dream. It's not real Rae come on wake up."

As I started to shake her gently she woke up with a gasp and sat up suddenly, startling me.

"Raven you ok?" I ask

Before I could move she threw herself into my arms, holding me tightly.

"Raven what's wrong?" I asked again as she started to shake in my arms.

"Beast boy," she sobbed into my shoulder, "it was horrible, it was as if I saw what he was preparing for me, back when he had me."

"What do you mean Rae?"

"I felt him violate me and he was about to enter me." She started to sob even harder into my shoulder.

I tensed up at these words, holding her tightly I let her sob into my shoulder. When she started to calm down, I started to talk again.

"Raven as long as I am breathing, I will never let him hurt you. As long as I can still move I will protect you and I won't let anything harm you." I tell her softly, but firmly. As she looks into my eyes, I can see a deep sadness and longing. Leaning forward I capture her lips in a gentle kiss and pull her onto my lap. Closing her eyes she kisses back and I tilt her head back to deepen the kiss. After a minute or two I finally pull away.

"So Rae," I say wiggling my eyebrows," want to go out to that new café." I asked.

Looking at me she just nods, blushing she turns her head to shield her face. Gently grabbing her chin, she looks at me.

"Raven don't find your face, something so beautiful shouldn't be hidden." I tell her.

Blushing even harder, she complies with my request.

Holding her close to me we just sat there in silence, later I could hear Raven soft breathing, looking down I see she had fallen asleep holding her I soon began drift off too. Hours later this is how the titans found us, asleep holding each other with raven head on my shoulder and my arm around her waist and content smiles on our faces.


	12. The Date

**I soooooo HAPPY! You guys are the best fan ever that is why you get another chapter this week. I am currently working the third chapter of "Terra's Return," but I am changing the summary seeing how it does make sense with the story anymore. Now MAIL CALL:**

**Secretgirl7516- Thanks you though I think Amazing, continue is two words ;)**

**Koryanders- really I wasn't too sure about though I'm glad you like it.**

**Trainerkenzii- ok I give you could have died, and trust me BB and Rae will never go past kissing in ANY of my stories. I not to that point of writing yet, still really odd for me being a new writer and all so give a few … um years? I guess I don't know yet.**

**Kaarlinaa- thanks I meant to have her deny everything, but I thought I would give you guys a moment.**

**Darkwarroir1010- I meant to do that, they were going to go on that date later in the week so Raven can at least heal up a bit. Ha ;p**

**If you want to be mentioned in the Mail Call just review on the previous chapter and I'll get back to you soon. Now on with the story! ****_DISCALIMER: WHAT MADE YOU THINK I OWN TEEN TITANS I'M PRETTY SURE IF I DID I WOULD HAVE DIED._**

* * *

_*Raven POV*_

Waking up, I started to get up when something stopped me, looking down I found the green changeling. His arm was wrapped around my waist tightly and my head was on his shoulder. His face was nuzzled into the crook of my neck and we went from sitting up to lying down. My legs were intertwined with his and I could feel each breath he took.

Blushing deeply I tried to get out of his hold, but found that one I didn't want to and two I couldn't even if I tried. Blushing even harder I could only hope that the other hasn't found us yet. Suddenly cold I snuggled even closer to him, when I heard a poorly concealed snicker. My face going redder than Starfire's hair, I struggled to get up, deeming that it would be futile after a few moments I decided to wake Gar up.

"Beast boys, Beast boy," I called," wake up." Trying to get him up when suddenly he stirred a bit, when pulled me closer to him.

"My Raven," he mutters in his sleep, once again pulling me even closer. If it weren't for the fact that the others where here, I would have given up and fallen back asleep. If I could blush any harder I could have passed for a very ripe tomato. A deep laugh boomed though the common room successfully waking Beast boy.

As he opened his eyes he could see Cyborg laughing whole-heartedly, Nightwing with a small smirk on his face holding back laughter, and Starfire with anime hearts in her eyes giggling. Looking down he saw a very flustered Raven wrapped in his arms trying to get free. In less than 3 seconds after he took this all in he turned ten shades of red. Quickly letting go of Raven he sat up, with a still blushing Raven next to him.

Thinking quickly he walked over to cyborg who was still laughing and whispered in his ear. Cyborg paled quickly and stopped laughing. He repeated the same process with Starfire and robin and soon everyone was blushing in one way or the other. Soon we all looked at each other and began to laugh after a minute of this we all began to calm down.

"Well who wants lunch?" Cyborg calls.

Everyone taking this distraction and soon was sitting around the dinner table. Cyborg had decided to celebrate the fact I was back and made a big fancy lunch for us. Since I lost a lot of weight because Slade only fed me enough to keep me alive, so cyborg gave me a big plate and made me eat everything on it. At this rate I should be back to normal in a matter of days. Once we finished Beast boy grabbed me by the arm and lead me to the garage.

"Beast boy why did you drag me here," I asked

Without answering me, he pulled me close and kissed me. Deciding that is was a good enough answer I melted into the kiss, I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me even closer if that was even possible. After a moment or two I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip making me moan into the kiss. I opened my mouth a bit to allow him to enter. He tasted of tofu and cherries, after a few moments he pulled away and we both panted still holding each other.

"You never answered my question," I told him, not at all caring if he responded.

"I thought it would be nice to go around town, show people that your back." He replied.

"In this," I tell him pointing to my clothes.

"Oh I forgot about that well how about this, meet me back here in an hour and then we'll go." He says.

I nod and we are both about to leave when Cyborg falls out of a closet.

"Beast boy what you doing kissing my little sister like that!" he yells.

Overcoming my shock of seeing him I started to get angry. "Cyborg one what were you doing, two why were you watching us, three Beast boy is my boyfriend now."

Cyborgs rage quickly turned to shock and then fear, it was quite an amusing thing to see. Beast boy just stood behind me hands in pocket.

"Oh Cy you better run." He say as my eyes slowly turn red, even without my powers I could make him pay. Cyborg scrambled out of the garage leaving us alone.

"So how long do you think he will stay quiet?" Beast boy asks.

"Oh Starfire and robin already know" I tell him.

"How?"

Looking at him I just say, "3, 2, 1"

And Starfire and Robin fall out of the same closet Cyborg was in.

"That why you didn't kill him when we caught you two cuddling," Robin exclaims.

"Yes, that's why and even though I don't have my powers I can still kill you two." I replied

With that they ran out of the room.

_*One Hour Later, BB POV*_

"Where is she?" I mutter under my breath.

"Why right here Garfield," she says appearing in front of me.

My jaw dropped when I saw her, sure she was dress in casual clothes, but it made her made her all the more beautiful because of it. She had on a pair of dark jeans, a form fitting, blue t-shirt, a black jacket, and was wearing a pair of black and blue sneakers. I was full on staring and trying hard not to drool.

"Quit staring, you're catching flies." She says, but honestly it wasn't until she came over I was able to lift my jaw off the ground.

"I take it you like how I look." She asks.

I can only nod in reply, which entices a giggle from her. I lead her over to my car that I had to beg Cyborg to build me, and opened up the passenger side door for.

"Oh what a gentleman you are," she says stepping into the black car.

Grinning like an idiot I drive into town holding her hand.

I made my way to the new café I was talking about earlier. I parked in the closest free spot and got out, while at the same time helping raven out of the car.

Holding her hand we walked in, the café was brightly lit with dark purple walls and a tan tile flooring. The ceiling was the same color purple and there were many chair around small tables. The counter was the first thing you see once you enter. We quickly grabbed some tea and muffins and sat in the back of the café to hide ourselves from view. We didn't have any holo-rings and the only reason Robin and Starfire did was because they had asked for them in advance. Cyborg would have ours' done soon though so we weren't that worried.

"So what do you think," I asked her.

"It's nice, quiet and not too crowded, like all the other cafes I go start to fill up the second time I go there and the staff begin to act like complete dorks trying to get my attention." She says.

"Yeah sometimes being famous isn't all that fun." I said.

"Yeah that's why I don't really go out every weekend," she tells me.

"Yeah I can't wait until Cyborg gets those holo-rings done. I programed mine to make me look like I used to before the accident."

"Oh yeah the monkey, huh I can't wait to see how you look. I programed mine to make me look normal seeing this is how I was born."

"Well I can't wait to see how look then." I told her, but I could tell that she wasn't paying any attention to me. I could only wonder what was going through her mind at the moment

* * *

_*Raven POV*_

Right after he said he programed his holo-ring to make him look like he was never bitten by that monkey, all my emotions began to talk to me.

'_All this polite talk is making me bored,' said Brave who was able to talk along with Happy, but were still not allowed on their feet and were being taken care of by Love and Kindness._

_'I agree' said Rude._

_'We have to be careful he might be using us,' Timid said, before being hushed softly by Love_

_'He would do no such thing, I can tell, he would never hurt us,' she said firmly._

_'We just have to be a bit more kind with him,' Kindness said._

_"Where are Wisdom and Knowledge," I asked._

_This time Rage who now had a sister called Anger, replied 'the two bookworms are looking for a way to help Brave and Happy.' She says, while Anger just nods. Then the flood gates opened and all my emotions started to bicker with each other. I couldn't take it._

_"Will you shut up," I growled, "look we will talk later" and with that they all retreated to the back of my mind._

"Rae, you ok?" Beast Boy asks.

'Man I must has zoned out,' I think. "Huh oh yeah fine, my emotions were just all talking to me at once." I tell him.

"Oh, well do you want to the park," he asks.

"Um … sure why not," I tell him.

We quickly get up and leave the café making many people stare at us.

As we get into the car, Beast boy starts talking about random villains. "You know I have no clue which villain you hate the most, I mean all of us have that one villain we can't stand. Like Robin has Slade, Star Kitten, Cyborg's is Brother Blood, and mine is that idiot Adonis. Who's yours?" he asks.

"Um well I guess it would be Terra, then Trigon, then Malchoir." I say.

"Terra? Why her I mean sure she betrayed us but she was our friend."

"_Was_," I say stressing the word, "She betrayed us, kidnapped me, and almost killed me." I exclaim.

"Ok but she did save us from the volcano before she went back to Slade."

"Yeah the one she made,"

"Raven what is your deal it's like you forgot everything did for us." He says angrily.

"My deal, you're the one sticking up for the that traitor." I say, "Did you know that a day or two before you guys rescued me, I actually died. Like my heart stopped beating and I could see both heaven and hell, then my mother comes up to me and tells me it's not my time yet, and I get sent back. Beast boy I was deadly for an entire 3 minutes. That's my deal." I tell him, he sat their shocked.

It was the truth, but not the whole truth. I hate the power she has over him, even now he was standing up for her. She had him wrapped around her finger then broke his heart. And I hated her because of that, but I could never tell him that.

"Raven," he finally said after they parked in the park, "I had no idea, and I bet I sounded like a prick huh."

I gave him a small smile "No you were a lot closer to Terra than I was." With that they got out and began to walk around, an hour later they sat down on a park bench.

"Raven," he started, "I want to tell you something."

For a moment I could feel a shiver of fear go through me.

"Raven I should have told you a long time ago, but I – I – I love you," he blurts out.

I was expecting anything, but this, I was waiting for him to tell me he hated me or he was just using me or something, but not this. I was shocked, my love for him burned and I finally found the courage to say the three words that explained all my feels for him. "I love you too Gar."

* * *

**haha I'm soo sorry, but I have had some family trouble and I was just able to get my hands on one of our three laptops. 13 will be up soon I promise.**


	13. Reporter Trouble

**So sorry, I'm having some family trouble and I was just able to grab one of the three laptops my family has. Chapter 14 will be up soon to make up for it I'm soo sorry. ****_DISCLAIMER: I IN NO WAY POSSIBLE CAN OWN THE TTEN TITANS, UNLESS SOME ONE WANT TO GIVE IT TO ME?_**

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_"I love you to Gar."_

* * *

*Real Time BB POV*

She just told me that she loved me, I was so happy, I took a gamble and it worked, she was mine.

"Raven, when we first met, I admit you looked a bit creepy, but once you took off the hood I thought you were the most beautiful thing on earth, your laugh was the most heavenly music I had heard, and your smile was amazing. That day I formed a crush on you, and ever since the first time I went into your mind I fell in love with you. It just took me a while to realize it." I tell her, but I can tell she is shocked by my confession, even more than when I told her I loved her.

"But that was years before Terra?" she asked doubtful.

My eyes darkened, "Terra was a distraction nothing more than a mistake, even after it ended the only reason I was sad was because I thought she was going to be the only person who liked me, but in the end it was all a trick." I say angrily.

I can tell she surprised at this confession, but whatever she thinking is hidden from me. She looks away blushing like mad, I gently cup her face in my hands. "Raven don't hide from me," she hesitatingly met my gaze.

"Gar, I've loved you since the beast incident all those years ago. Even if I never show it your jokes brighten my day, all those comments I made were just to hide what I was feeling. Please forgive me for all those times I shot you down." She asked softly.

"Rae I forgave you a long time ago." And with that they kissed. Stayed in each other embrace until a flash broke them apart. They looked at each other, "Uh Oh" Raven said voicing his fears, and that was the last thing he heard as a mob of reports charged the two.

* * *

Raven POV

'Crap,' she thought, 'we're caught.' She looked at Gar one last time before the mob descended upon them.

"Raven, raven" they called, "Is it true you abandoned your teammates for the past 2 months."

"What is your current relationship, with Beast boy?"

"Can you give us any details about what you two are doing?"

I was getting overwhelmed but then the crowd stepped back and I felt Beast boy in his beast form grab me from behind and we both left the scene.

"Stupid powers," we hear them say together, and this brings a small smile to my face.

As we stopped running Beast boy turned back to normal as we neared the car, we quickly got in and drove to the tower.

"Beast boy," I say, "you know what this means right?" he just nods while I start to figure out how we are supposed to tell our friends and then deal with an interview the next day that was going to schedule with Nightwing. Oh I was getting a headache already, then I remembered what that reporter said, "Beast boy why did the reporters think I abandoned you guys?"

He took in a deep breath and started to explain. "Nightwing didn't want anyone to panic on why you were gone so we never told them, the day I found you we were going to schedule an interview to explain what happen, but we were so excited we forgot. So the press made up their own stories, some say you ran away, other you betrayed us and left, more said that you were on a different mission, and lastly that you were dead, there are more some bad other not so, but they don't know you were kidnapped."

Then I understood, I was glad for a moment if they had delayed in their arrival I would be dead. As we got home we quickly explained what had happened, ducked killer hugs and we making our way back to our rooms when Beast boy pulls me into his room.

"So do you want to continue where we left off?" he asked, a small smirk on his lips.

I just nodded and soon he was pushing me down onto his bed. I giggled against his lips when he an his tongue of my lips. I opened my mouth and let him in we kissed for another hour when I finally started the effects of fatigue wearing me down. We broke one last time and he pulled me next to him my head on his chest and his arm around my waist. I finally began to drift off when I felt someone was watching us, but brushed it off. with that I once again fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Dave POV

I had finally managed to find out which room the little half-demon was in, I snuck in only to be met with an astounding sight. The half- demon was kissing the green changeling, who was on top of her. They slowly broke apart and I could see the content smiles each one had on their faces. The half-demon was in love ha and no better yet she loved the changeling. Slade was going to be shocked as I crept out of the tower and back to my hide out. I knew that soon I would get my revenge and now I just had to wait.

* * *

**What will happen to the new couple? Will Raven survive long enough to enjoy her new found love? Tune in next time. Plus those of you who don't know Lindsey Stirling go check her out she is an amazing violinist, she is where I got the idea for this. Go check her out NOW! **


	14. Three Bombs

The Only One Ch. 14

**Ok chapter 14, this took up 8 pages in my story notebook and it was only half way done, so it should be long enough for you guys. Today I reach an important milestone for fan fiction writers my 3,902****nd**** view, internet cookie to all. Now MAIL CALL!**

**Kaarlinaa- Dave is a guy I made up, he is first mentioned in chapter 6, he was a weak coward. But revenge has harden his heart and he is out to get BB**

**Mimi- thank you, your name is cute and you should get an account fanfiction accounts are easy to manage really.**

**Koryanders- yes I am aware of the fact nothing happened in this chapter, but I had to split it from 12 so yeah.**

**Secretgirl7516- thank you **

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

Slade POV.

Once I had finally concluded my meeting with Dave, saying I was shocked was the least of it. The half demon was in love and no less the fact that she was in love with the changeling, made it all harder to believe. Terra was going to be upset, for some reason she had still loved the changeling herself.

Then I got an idea, my plans were going to change, oh I would still kill Raven, but this time the Titans will watch her scream in pain. See the life fade from her eyes and I will disappear from sight, forever. Yes I will give them one year to find me, one year to try and stop me, one year for Raven to say good-bye. Then I will strike, and no one will be able to save her this time.

* * *

*Two Months later, Narrator*

It has been two months since the Titans have last seen Slade; he was lying low for now. Terra had yet to be seen and everything was great. Beast boy and Raven made it official with the press that they were a couple, and the Titans had explained Raven disappearance. Robin and Starfire could be going on dates every other day, and Cyborg finally picked up the courage to ask Bumble bee out.

Raven has healed all her wounds, and was able to use her powers once more. Since her and beast boy were going out, raven's emotions were at peace, allowing her to express her emotions and gain many new powers.

These included reading minds, which like her empathy, had to be restricted, making duplicates of her, create weapons with her dark energy, make those weapons as sharp or hard as needed or like it wasn't even there. Also she has memorized many spells to make her invisible, disguise herself, and make her transform into many animals, she can store things in a magical realm and retrieve them at will, became a master gunman, and was working on her swordsmanship and learning to use a bow and arrow.

Life was good for the Titans, that day in the common room everyone one was doing their own thing. Beast boy and Raven were cuddling with each other reading a small book, Robin was talking with Starfire, and Cyborg was cooking dinner. They were all relaxed and lounging about, that is before Slade appeared on the T.V. screen. In an instant the rest of the Titans were in front of it, while Starfire and Raven were pushed behind their respective boyfriends. I looked as if they were hiding if it weren't for the fact that pushed them to stand beside their boyfriends, though Raven was clutching Beast boy's arm for dear life.

"Well Titans long time no see," Slade sneer, just as Terra appeared next to him.

"Slade," the boys growled, while the girls just glared at Terra.

"What do you want this time Slade," Nightwing asked.

"Oh nothing more than a bargain," Terra replied for Slade.

"Yes, I have place three bombs around the city, one at the mall, and another in city hall, and the last on the pier. These will go off in one hour, unless you had over Raven to me." Slade said.

This quickly enraged the Titans, while Raven took a step back, fear and pain filling her eyes as random flashbacks of her time with Slade replayed in her head.

"Why do think we will do that!" Cyborg roared.

"I would rather die than let you anywhere near her." Beast boy snarled, while Terra's face fell at the love in his voice.

"No deal Slade, we would never willingly hand over a teammate to you." Nightwing said calmly betraying the anger in his voice.

"Well if you change your mind, don't be afraid to call," with that the screen went dark.

The boys were steaming; Starfire was comforting a worried Raven, who was trying to stem the horde of emotions that were overwhelming her.

"Well we have three bombs, five people, and one psycho who is out to get Raven. The best thing I can say is spilt up, but that leaves one person on their own." Nightwing says.

"Well if you ask me I don't think the girls should be alone, so Night you go with Star, BB can go with Raven, and once your done you can come help me." Cyborg said.

"That's not a bad idea, Raven and I can go to the pier, Nightwing and Star to City hall, and you can go to the mall." Beast boy puts in. with their plan decided they head out to stop the bombs.

* * *

Raven POV

When Slade appeared, I started to worry why he was here for, when he said he wanted me fear clouded my mind as my mind replayed my capture. I was relieved when they refused his offer and when Beast boy was paired up with me. As we searched the pier I keep Beast boy within earshot and was scanning the area carefully. The others had found their bombs already and were heading over to help us search the pier.

Then I felt someone behind me watching me intently, I looked around for the unknown person and found no one. I spotted Beast boy behind me, but before I could take a step towards him a large net was flung at me, making me fall with a thud. I struggled against the net and could see Beast boy running towards me. Before suddenly the net began to crackle as electricity ran through it and into me. With a scream of pain, writhed on the hard ground, flashbacks coursed in my head. I wasn't on the pier anymore, in my head I was back in the hands of Slade in another torture session.

The rest of the team had arrived by now and by the time they had managed to get me out, I was on the verge of blacking out. My body was burned horribly and I was quickly up on a soft blanket. Nightwing had found the guy who threw the net at me before he disappeared, and was talking with Cyborg and Beast boy. Starfire was examining my body for further injuries, and called out to the boys.

"Guys don't talk like that, but at the moment we need to get Raven back to the tower," she called. Within moments I was being picked up by giant furry hands that cradled me against its chest with one arm and set off towards the tower. After a moment I finally managed to open my eyes and saw that I was being carried by the Beast. Shivering I cuddled into his chest, before I finally blacked out.

* * *

BB POV

I heard the soft click the net being unraveled, the harsh thud of Ravens body hitting the ground, the small oof of the air being forced out of her lungs and feared the worst. Thinking Raven had been shot, I was slightly relieved to see her struggling with the net. That is before I heard the quiet crackle of electricity and Raven's scream of pain.

I ran to her just as the others had arrived, cyborg threw me a pair of rubber gloves, so I can get her out of the net. When we finally managed to get the net off of her, she was barely breathing and was close to blacking out. I picked her off the hard ground and put her on a soft blanket so Starfire could tend to her.

"Did you catch that bastard?" I asked Nightwing.

"Yes, cheeky man spat in my face, name was Dave, working for Slade, had orders to capture Raven, but wasn't able to since we got here in time, said the bomb here was a dud just like the others. Then he disappeared without a trace." Nightwing said.

"Cy, what type of net is that?" he asked.

"It's a high voltage, military grade, never to be used on people, Electro-net. If it weren't for the fact Raven wasn't half demon and we got it off her so soon, she would have died." Cyborg says. Then we were interrupted by Star.

I knelt by Raven turned into the beast and picked her up. Then setting off at a run I took her to the tower before anyone could say anything else. After a minute of running I could feel Raven cuddle up closer to me and then go completely limp. Slightly worried I ran even faster to the tower. I finally made it back to the tower, and put her in one of the beds in the med bay. Patiently I waited for the rest of the team to get her so Cyborg could take a look at her.

Random thoughts went through my head as I waited. I remembered how she clutched my arm when Slade appeared, how she stiffened and her eyes filled with pain and fear when he said he wanted Raven, how when Raven was in the net how he saw how frantic she was. He was sure that she was having horrible flashbacks throughout the entire time they were on this mission. This was the final straw no one would scare or harm his self-proclaimed mate and get away with it. He would kill Slade for this, no matter what anyone said.

As he sat next to Raven, the last thing he thought, was how Dave that weakling had stood up to Nightwing and how he would get revenge, before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Boom, this is not the end of Dave or Slade's plan, but more of a objective complete. Tune in next time to see if Raven can put this traumatizing experience behind her.**


	15. Burn

**Hey I'm soo sorry about 'Terra's Return', but you have to understand that I really hated how it turned out. Maybe one day I will return to it, but I want to focus on some new projects of mine. Anyway MAIL CALL:**

**SecretGirl7516- I know I love it too.**

**DarkWarrior1010- yes and he promised her one year to live, but he will make them aware of his plans.**

**jovanchin2013- I don't know about that, maybe later, but I think I will stick to the powers I made for now.**

**Kaalinaa- um no thank you, as for the forced on to her ummm. I don't know maybe if you guys really want it.**

**Ok now I would like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who is sick. I will have you know, I am very sick at the moment so that's why I didn't post it this morning sorry. Tell me what you think, and if you want me to add something to it. Read and Review. Now on with the story! _DISCLAIMER: I IN NO WAY POSSIBLE (EXPECT FOR IN MY DREAMS) OWN THE TEEN TITANS. (SOME LUCKY BASTARD HAS THAT RIGHT)._**

* * *

Raven POV

After I had blacked out in the Beast's arms, on our way to the tower, I was pulled into Nevermore. Being as weak as I was I had to sit for a moment before forcing myself upright. I looked around for the reason I was pulled here and soon found all my emotions in a small group about a hundred feet to the left of me. I quickly hobbled over to them and saw that all the emotions were doing one thing or another.

Knowledge and Wisdom were ordering the emotions to do certain things and I saw Happy and Brave lying on the ground next to Love and Kindness.

** "**Knowledge," I call, "is everyone alright." I knew that that net didn't just harm me; it would harm all of my emotions.

Knowledge looked surprised that I was here, but quickly snapped out of it. After talking to Wisdom for a second, she walked over.

"Raven I thought you would be in a healing trance by now?" she asked.

"I should, but the electricity triggered a flashback and at the moment my powers won't work until I get out of Nevermore. Now tell me what's the commotion going around here?" I tell her.

"Everyone is pretty much fine, but Happy and Brave have passed out. Wisdom and I are trying to revive them and we needed some help. The potion we need takes a while to make and the more people working on it the faster we can get it done." She tells me before yelling at rude to stop spilling random mixtures.

"They all agreed to this willingly?" I ask, doubting that all my emotions were this all this willing.

"Um sort of, we did have to blackmail Lazy, Rude, and Rage, but the rest were willing to help." She says with a small smile on her face.

"Well if you have everything under control I think I will get back to the real world." I say turning.

"Raven," she calls "You do realize Slade is still after us." She asks.

Without turning I reply "Yes, but for what I don't know."

"Raven we have to be careful, Slade is cunning and will chase us until he catches us or he dies. Please don't try to take any extra risks." She pleads.

I turn to look at her, "I promise I won't, but if it comes to me or my friends, I will choose my friends." With that I returned to the real world and before I could attempt to open my eyes had fallen into a deep sleep.

By the time I fully awake up it was about 10am and Beast boy was sitting next to me.

"Funny how I keep ending up here." I say.

He chuckles, "Good to you see you wake up." He said.

With that he pulls me into a tight hug, I admit it I liked his arms around me, but my burns wouldn't allow it.

"Gar, if you don't mind, but I would like a chance to heal these burns before anyone hug's me" I ask.

He quickly let go "Sorry Rae" he apologizes.

I heal all my burns and give him a chaste kiss. "No harm done," I say right before he picks me off the bed bridal style and spins me around. I was caught off guard and grabbed the closest object, which happened to be his shirt. With a small yelp, I was sent down on my feet, but he still held on to me.

"Well if you two are done here." A loud voice behind us calls.

We both jump and turned around to see Cyborg. He had a small smirk on his face, but I could tell he had some unhappy news. His smirk deflated and he addressed us both.

"Guys you know that psycho that threw that net onto Raven here." He asked. We both nod and he expression turn solemn. "Well apparently he works for Slade, and he admitted to attempting to capture you Rae."

There was no surprise there, but then what he said next was shocking. "Well he said that for the next year, Raven would not be safe, and by the end either she would die or that Slade would die. Slade's not done with you yet Raven."

I was shocked I knew he was after me, but one year before he will come after me, that was a bit much. I took a step back, 'one year' I thought. I was stunned Slade just basically declared war on the titans because of me. I lower my head; maybe if I had just died then everyone would be better off.

"Rae," Beast boy perks up, "Don't you dare start thinking that if you had died the first time we would be better off, because we wouldn't. You are the one thing that keeps us going, the one thing that keeps us together. Without you we would all fall apart, so don't you dare think that." It was as if he was reading my mind. I look at him and let a small smile grace my face, before I give him a little peck on the cheek.

By then Cyborg had left leaving us in the med bay alone, "Beast boy," I say "You know I love you right." I ask.

"Yes I know, and I'm still wondering what I did to have an angel for a girlfriend." He says making me blush. He pulls me into his arms and rocks us both.

"You are such a charmer Garfield Logan," I say.

"Hey I got to stick to my strengthens," he said.

I giggle, and lead him out of the med bay. I wanted a cup of tea and had to meditate, all this information was just thrown on me and I wanted to sort it out a bit. After an hour of sitting with Beast boy, I finally get up and decide to go meditate. I had to talk with my emotions right now, but no matter what I did I could not help a feeling of dread creep over me as I fall into Nevermore once more.

* * *

Slade POV

"So did you deliver the message?" I asked Dave, during one of our video conferences.

"Loud and clear boss, that half demon won't be getting any sleep tonight." He replies

"Good, now we wait to see what happens next." I say and then end the conference.

"Terra," I call, a moment later she walks over to me.

"Yes Master." She says.

"Activate plan 601," I say.

She smirks evilly and replies "With pleasure," before she takes off.

This is the beginning of a yearlong chase. I think to myself, yes and now that she knows, she is going to run and when I catch her I will make her beg. Beg for her innocence, her friends, her city, and most of all her life. Once I catch her everything she represents will burn, taking her along with it.


End file.
